User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/Justice Force
Hey, guys David here. I am almost done with Earth-1224 and so a I am thinking of creating a new team of heroes, each one of my own design and creation (the origins, powers and names), the images are very hard to find so here comes the members: Waylon Jones a.k.a. Avian Avian is the team´s leader. His costume allows him to fly plus his super power include the ability to control the wind thus increasing his speed and agility a 100 times. Besides that his suit also grants him powerful claws and a low level of superhuman strenght. He is also a talented martial artist and leader, capable of speaking English, French and Gree. Besides that he is also a talented chef. February will be the making month. Amanda Tragger a.k.a Burstlady ' '''Thought a chemical accident the former canadian top model Amanda Traggeer gained the ability to control the thermal energy around her in order to create intense heat and fire. Thus she can control and shape her blames and into virtuallty whatever she wants and she has at time show to control the thermal enegy around her to create ice althought this ability is still very undeveloped. Amanda is well versed in the art of combat and as a former top model she has beauty and brawn giving her good seduction powers. '''Oliver Beckham a.k.a. Sparkman ' ' '''Being a famous person´s brother is not good thing and Sparkman it proof of that. He is David Beckham´s brother and yet he lived in his shadow all his life, becoming a scientist speacialing in electronics until an accident in his lab transformed him into pure energy. To contain his incredible powers he constructed that suit and now he shines more than his brother. Given the ability to fly and control eletricity, Sparkman has becomed a valueable member of the Justice Force. '''Edward Diamond a.k.a. Bubblemaster' ' '''Edward´s father was once a fisherman until a storm torn apart their back and took his father. In the future he gained a terrible fear of water until one day he was forced to save his own son from radioactive water. The water fused with him and two became one single entity, Bubblemaster. Besides his obvious ability to control water he as also show strenght and durability beyond those of a human being. Indeed he deserves to be in this team. '''Jack Ryder a.k.a Clayman' ''' '''Jack Ryder was always a big bullie in his childhood using his size and strenght to hurt others until he discovered his body was turning into stone. He was abandoned by his family and yet he found a new one with the Justice Force. A possessor of a Huk-like strenght and durability, he is a major asset for the Justice Force. There are many more heroes that I plan to use because these are the just the 4 original members. In the meantime these images are from another series, Yu-Gi-Oh a series of hero cards that each combine to make an even stronger and better. Since I was the first one I would like for this idea to reamin mine but who am I stop you from using the images. Thanks for your time, guys. Category:Blog posts